Cancelled
by Priscilla Prior
Summary: Cancelled!
1. Allegiances

**This is my first story on here! I hope you guys like it! Also, I am only going to say the Leader, Deputy, and Med Cat in Riverclan, Shadowclan, and Windclan. And I am going to list the Queens in the warriors list as well. R&R!**

ALLEGIANCES:

**Thunderclan**

Leader

Whitestar-large white tom with pale blue eyes

Deputy

Moonwhisker-cream colored she-cat with dark amber eyes

Medicine Cat

Addertail-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_(Lightstrike)_

Warriors

Duskstone-light brown tom with dark emerald eyes

Shadowear-black tom with lighter gray tipped ears and dark eyes

Rainbreath-light gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Slivernose- silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes

Honeydapple-golden dappled she-cat with yellow eyes

Cloudsky-long white-haired tom with pale green eyes

Nightfall-dark gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Brackenstorm-light brown tabby with amber eyes

Specklestream-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Riversong-gray and white mottled tom with brilliant blue eyes

Grasspelt-brown and white tom with yellow eyes

Leafwhisker-black and white she-cat with long whiskers and leaf-green eyes

Apprentices

Lightstrike-creamy-white colored she-cat. Medicine Cat apprentice

Queens

Specklestream-mother to Hawkkit and Amberkit. Aunt and foster mother to Flamekit

Leafwhisker-expecting Cloudsky's kits

Kits

Flamekit-flame colored she-kit with brilliant green eyes. Ancestor was Firestar

Hawkkit-lean dark brown tabby with ice blue eyes. Resembles Hawkfrost

Amberkit-ginger and white she-kit with amber eyes

**Windclan**

Leader

Galestar-black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy

Heatherbreeze-pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes

_(Gorsepaw)_

Medicine Cat

Windheart-silver she-cat with green eyes

**Shadowclan**

Leader

Dawnstar-light gray tabby she-cat with gray-blue eyes

_(Tanwypaw)_

Deputy

Redcloud-russet colored tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat

Ravenflight-black tom with dark green eyes

_(Nightpaw)_

**Riverclan**

Leader

Pebblestar-ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy

Pondheart-brown and white tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat

Troutfur-brown speckled tom with amber eyes


	2. Prolouge

**Prologue**

"Firestar!" A voice called out. The flame colored tom looked up with alarm. "What is it Jayfeather?" He asked calmly. "A new prophecy has been said." The blind cat breathed. They sat in silence for a moment. "Well?" Firestar said, as his tail lashed impatiently. "Kin of Fire, Jay, and Lion, Flame will burn bright and destroy the shadows that rise." Another voice said, padding into the clearing. "Lionblaze, Jayfeather, do you know who this Flame is? Or what the prophecy means?" Firestar asked. "I think Flamekit is the Flame." Jayfether replied. The great leader stood up. "Who told you this prophecy?" "Jayfeather said he had a strange dream and told me, and I told him I had the same one." Lionblaze said. The three starry warriors looked at each other. "This is not good. I fear that the shadows will not only affect the clans, but us too." Jayfeather said, and he and his brother turned and padded off. "I only hope good with prevail again, not just for the clans sake, but for ours too." The flame colored leader murmured


	3. Chapter 1-The beginning and Windclan

**Hey guys! I am so happy that I got 12 views! This is the only chapter I am going to post today. Also I am going to hold a contest… Please Read and Review!**

**Chapter 1 **

Flamekit's tiny claws kneaded the ground impatiently. Today she and her two friends were becoming apprentices. _Or at least I thought Hawkkit was my friend._ She thought bitterly. One of her best friends, Hawkkit, had hardly been talking to her since they turned five moons old. "We all know you are nervous Flamekit, so stop trying to make us nervous." Flamekit wheeled around to face Hawkkit. She glared at him. "Hawkkit come here!" Specklestream, their mom called. _I don't know why he's so uptight. At least he has a mother and a father. _It was true. Hawkkit and Amberkit, had a mother, Specklestream, and a father, Riversong. Flamekit was an orphan. Her mother, Goldenmoon, died giving birth to her. Her father, well, nobody knows who he is.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge for a clan meeting!" Whitestar yowled. Flamekit, Amberkit, and Hawkkit bounded up, so they sat right beneath Highledge. "Today we are here to recognize three kits who have reached their sixth moon. Flamekit, from this day forward until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Flamepaw." Whitestar's wise gaze swept through the cats. "Moonwhisker, you have trained Shadowear very well and it is time for you to take on another apprentice. I hope you train Flamepaw well." Excitement rushed through Flamepaw. She bounded over to touch noses with the cream colored deputy. "Hawkkit from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hawkpaw. Shadowear, you have not yet trained an apprentice and I think it's time you do. I hope you train Hawkpaw well." Hawkpaw padded over to Shadowear touched noses with him. "Amberkit, form this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Amberpaw. Rainbreath my dear mate, I think it's time you take on an apprentice as well. I hope you pass on all you know to Amberpaw." Amberpaw walked over to Rainbreath touched noses with her, happiness filling both their gazes. "Flamepaw! Hawkpaw! Amberpaw!" The clan cheered the new apprentice's names.

"How about I show you the territory?" Moonwhisker asked. Flamepaw shook her head. The two she-cats bounded out of the clearing. "This is the Shadowclan border and the Twoleg Path. Stay away from it during Greenleaf though!" Moonwhisker said, flicking her tail toward the two places. "Hello Moonwhisker. Flamepaw." A greeting came from the bushes. "Hello Shadowear. I was just showing Flamepaw the territory. Care to join us?" Moonwhisker asked politely. Shadowear nodded. _Oh great. Now I get to spend time with Hawkpaw, the amazing furball._ Flamepaw snorted. The four cats set off toward the lake, with Moonwhisker and Shadowear chatting away in the lead, leaving Flamepaw and Hawkpaw to walk in uneasy silence. "This is the lake." Shadowear meowed. Flamepaw's eyes widened. It was huge! They set off again. "Finally the Windclan border. This stream leads from the moonpool." Moonwhisker said. "What are you doing so close to the border?" A cat snarled. The cat was scrawny looking, and had another cat and an apprentice with her. "Heatherbreeze, we were just showing our apprentices the territory." Moonwhisker replied calmly. "Don't get this close again!" Heatherbreeze spat. "Lets go." Shadowear hissed. The four Thunderclan cats turned and padded off. "Why is it always Windclan? One day, those mousebrains are gonna learn." Moonwhisker continued muttering. Flamepaw had a bad feeling about this, and hoped it wouldn't interfere with her destiny.

**AN: So what did you think? Also that contest is… Leafwhisker's kits are going to be born in the next chapter and they need names… Post what you would want them to be named in the review! There are two toms and one she. Priscilla out.**


	4. Chapter 2-A Strange Dream

**Chapter 2**

"Great work Flamepaw!" Moonwhisker praised her apprentice. It had been one moon since she had become an apprentice and was coming along well.

"Thanks." Flamepaw said.

"Come on, lets see how good your hunting skills are before we go back."

The two she-cats headed out into the woods.

"Can you smell anything?" Moonwhisker whispered. It was the beginning of Newleaf, and prey was just coming out. Flamepaw tasted the air, and dropped down into a hunters crouch. _If I do this well, maybe Moonwhisker can ask Whitestar to take me to the gathering! _Flamepaw slowly moved forward and saw it. A bushy-tailed squirrel was sitting at the base of a tree, nibbling on a nut. Flamepaw sprang.

"Nice catch! Flamepaw you have done great today. I think you should go to the gathering tonight."

Moonwhisker said approvingly.

_Wow! My first gathering as an apprentice!_ Flamepaw thought excitedly.

"Just rest up when we get back to camp." Moonwhisker said as the deputy and the flame colored apprentice padded back to camp.

0o0o

"Where am I?" Flamepaw said aloud. She had dropped the squirrel on the fresh-kill pile and laid down to get some rest for the gathering. Now she was here.

She was sitting in a lush green forest and the stars shown brightly. Suddenly, a flame colored tom appeared.

"Hello young Flamepaw." He mewed.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Flamepaw said.

_I kinda look like him…_

"You are in Starclan, but don't worry this is just a dream. I am Firestar, and I have come to give you a warning."

_Mousebrain! Of course I'm in Starclan!_

"What do you mean warning?"

"Kin of Fire, Jay, and Lion, Flame will burn bright and destroy the shadows that rise." Firestar said.

"How will I defeat the shadows?"

"With your powers, of course."

Fire erupted around Flamepaw, and she wanted to ask more, but the starry leader was already gone.

**Sorry if this is posted late! My internet is not working at the moment…**


	5. Chapter 3-The Gathering

**So did you guys like Chapter 2? If you are craving action, don't worry. A battle is heating up… This is the last chappie I am going to post today! R&R!**

**Chapter 3**

"Flamepaw get up!" Amberpaw yelled at Flamepaw.

Flamepaw rolled over and slowly got up.

"What?" She mewed sleepily. Then her dream came back to her, and she was wide awake.

"The gathering!" Amberpaw exclaimed. "You, Me, Hawkpaw-" Flamepaw cut her off with a snort, receiving a glare from Amberpaw. "Rainbreath, Shadowear, Moonwhisker, Addertail, Lightstrike, Whitestar, and Riversong are going." She finished.

"All cats going to the gathering we are leaving!" Whitestar's yowl rang through camp.

Amberpaw and Flamepaw ran out of the apprentice's den and saw all the cats were ready. "Lets go."

The cats bounded out of camp, making their way to the island.

"Wow. That's a lot of cats." Flamepaw murmured.

"You can talk to other apprentices just don't give away any secrets or anything." Moonwhisker hissed to Flamepaw. Whitestar leaped up onto his spot. Flamepaw was about to say hi to a golden dappled Riverclan apprentice, when a yowl rang out.

"I'd like to start the gathering!" Dawnstar yowled.

She looked out at the cats. "Shadowclan is doing well. Prey is good and Twolegs have not bothered us. Also we have two new warriors. Flypool and Leafshade." Flamepaw strained to see the two cats.

"Windclan is also doing well. We are growing in numbers as always, and have one new warrior, Tornfoot, and a new apprentice, Yellowpaw. Prey is running well-" Galestar was cut by Riversong.

"Then why do you keep hunting over the borders!? We keep finding your scent marks on _our _side!" Riversong yelled.

Several cats yowled in agreement.

"We needed more space!" Tornfoot snarled.

"Enough! Starclan is angry!" Foxfur, a Shadowclan elder, yowled. It was true. Clouds were starting to cover the moon.

Galestar glared at the Thunderclan cats once more.

"Riverclan is doing fine. Prey is good and we have one new apprentice. Streampaw." Pebblestar said calmly, as if the little outbreak never happened.

"Thunderclan is well also. Prey is running good. We also have three new apprentices. Hawkpaw, Flamepaw, and Amberpaw." Whitestar mewed.

Cats turned to look at the three apprentices. Flamepaw stood proudly.

"This gathering is over!" Galestar shouted.

Cats flooded out of the island with their clan.

_Why is Windclan so pushy all of a sudden?_

**Sorry if this is posted late! I have internet probs.**

**:/**


	6. Chapter 4-Kits!

**Chapter 4**

One day after the eventful gathering, Flamepaw woke in the apprentices den, only to realize she was the only one up in the whole camp.

She stretched out.

_This is nice. _She thought as she picked up a mouse from the fresh-kill pile.

_So peaceful, with no screams or shouts, no orders._

She sighed with happiness and bit into her mouse.

_This is just… Purrrfect._

She purred with delight. The world was so peaceful, and she wanted to enjoy as long as she could.

Two seconds later, a yowl sounded from the nursery.

Flamepaw decided not to worry about it because she knew Specklestream would wake and check on it. Flamepaw froze. Leafwhisker was the only one in the nursery and she was expecting. Flamepaw leaped up and ran into the nursery.

She saw Leafwhisker, laying in her nest, her eyes full of pain.

"Go… Get Addertail… Kits… Coming…" She choked out. Flamepaw nodded and raced to the medicine cat den.

No one was there.

_Of all the days!_

The two medicine cats had gone to the moonpool last night after the gathering, Addertail claiming Starclan was calling him, and Lightstrike went with him.

They had not yet returned.

No one was up yet, and Flamepaw didn't want to wake anyone up.

_Moonwhisker, the one day you forget about dawn patrol!_ Flamepaw thought angrily as she raced back to the nursery.

_Oh Starclan help me!_

Suddenly Flamepaw heard a voice. It was soft and gentle saying, "Just tell Leafwhisker to push. Then nip the sacks open as they come and lick them a little."

That's what Flamepaw did. One little sack popped out. Flamepaw did as she was instructed. Four more little kits came.

0o0o

Finally, Flamepaw told Leafwhisker where the medicine cats were.

"Those furballs shouldn't have left! They knew I was close to kitting," She growled.

"Oh! Also you have five beautiful knew kits, three toms ands two she kits. What are you going to name them?" Flamepaw replied.

"The white she-kit is Snowkit, The Black and white tom is Volekit, the dark brown tom is Eaglekit, The dark brown almost black she-kit is Lilackit, and the white and dark brown tom is Oakkit." She said proudly.

There was rustlings and voices outside.

"Is there anyone you'd like me to go and get?" Flamepaw asked.

But the black and white queen was already asleep.

**So whatdya think? Plaease Review!**


	7. Chapter 5-What Else Can Go Wrong?

**Sorry I haven't been on I have been soooo busy! Here is a short chappie… I will update no later than Sunday though.**

**Chapter 5**

"Come on Flamepaw, we are going on a border patrol with Rainbreath, Amberpaw, Shadowear, and Hawkpaw." Moonwhisker said.

It was later that day, finally the cats started waking up and Flamepaw spread the news about the kits. The two medicine cats had not yet returned.

"Which border?" Flamepaw asked.

"Windclan."

_Maybe we will see Addertail! _Flamepaw thought of the old cat.

_And Lightstrike I guess._

The flame colored apprentice sighed. Lightstrike was a great medicine cat, but mean as a fox.

The six bounded into the forest.

0o0o

When they arrived at the Windclan border, all seemed good. Then, Flamepaw smelled a fresh scent of Windclan.

Over the border.

Moonwhisker must have smelt it too, because she growled. Then a Windclan patrol came by with Heatherbreeze, Tornfoot, Yellowpaw, Gorsepaw, Bushclaw, and Halfeye.

They were thin to the bone, and it was just New-leaf.

"What are you fox-hearts doing, hunting on our side of the border?" Shadowear snarled.

"Who ever said it was _your side?_" Bushclaw retorted.

Then he lunged at Shadowear, and everyone started fighting.

Yellowpaw lunged at Amberpaw, Moonwhisker and Heatherbreeze were clawing wildly at each other, Shadowear had Bushclaw pinned, Rainbreath and Halfeye were circling each other and then Halfeye lunged and the two she-cats rolled on the ground, Hawkpaw raked his claws across Gorsepaw's underbelly, and Flamepaw was on top of Tornfoot.

Tornfoot rolled over, but not before Flamepaw sunk her claws into his shoulders, anger filling her veins. He pinned her.

"This is our river now. And our land!" He snarled at her.

Flamepaw was mad. She wiggled free and her claws turned red. Then, her claws had flames coming out of them.

Flamepaw was shocked, but she still lunged right at Tornfoot, who looked shocked.

She moved faster all of a sudden, her moves quick and perfect as she raked her claws right across Tornfoot's face.

He howled in pain and Flamepaw knew she left a scar.

"Now your Tornface!"

He jumped across the river and retreated.

"Heatherbreeze is dead!" Halfeye yowled. "Retreat!"

They raced back to their camp.

Moonwhisker stood, blood pooling below her. The fire in Flamepaw's claws had gone out.

Then Moonwhisker fell to the ground.

"Moonwhisker!" Flamepaw yelled.

She ran over to the dying cream she-cat. "

"Moonwhisker don't die." Flamepaw whispered.

"I will always watch over you, Flamepaw. Good luck on your journey." Moonwhisker then went limp.

"Moonwhisker is dead!" The flame colored apprentice yowled, her voice laced with pain.

_What else can go wrong today?_ Flamepaw thought bitterly.

Then she saw Lightstrike walking toward them.

Alone.

**Hehehe! Cliffy! Review please!**


	8. Chapter 6- Goodbye, for now

**A/N: Oh my glob guys, I am so sorry! I haven't been able to reach my computer and the internet is being a but. -_- I will update every week from now on. At least until school starts…**

**Chapter 6**

Rainbreath and Shadowear sat next to Moonwhisker's dead body, while the three apprentices waited for Lightstrike to make her way across the river.

"Lightstrike, where is Addertail?" Flamepaw asked her.

"When he said that Starclan was calling him, he was serious." Lightstrike managed to get out.

Pain filled her eyes. Addertail was like a father to her. She glanced over at Moonwhisker's body, and her heart broke.

Moonwisker was Lightsrike's sister.

"What?!" Amberpaw cried.

"When we arrived at the moonpool, I could tell something was wrong. When I was in Starclan, I saw Addertail. He told I would be a very good medicine cat, and to choose wisely when I pick an apprentice. He also gave me a prophecy. Then, when I woke up, his body was gone." Lightstrike stated, her eyes blank.

"Lets get back to camp," Rainbreath said.

"We must tell the clan of this."

0o0o0o

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Highledge for a clan meeting!" Whitestar yowled.

Cats moved around, wondering what happened.

"I have tragic news. Our beloved deputy, Moonwhisker, has died. I will appoint a new deputy. Cloudsky."

"Cloudsky! Cloudsky!" The clan cheered.

Cloudsky stood proudly at the nursery entrance, then disappeared inside to tell his mate, who was resting with their tiny kits.

"Flamepaw. You will now need a new mentor. I shall mentor you. Also Addertail has died. Lightstrike will take over the medicine cat now, until she picks an apprentice. The vigil for Moonwhisker will start soon, as the same for Addertail." Whitestar jumped off of Highledge.

Flamepaw padded over to Moonwhisker's body, and lay down next to it.

_I already miss you Moonwhisker. Specklestream was nice, but you were the only thing that reminded me of my real mom, and now your gone too._

**My Computer is a but. -_-**


End file.
